


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid ~ Emily

by writersblock_sucks



Series: The Offspring [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Lena Oxton, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Moira O'Deorain, all the ships are very minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock_sucks/pseuds/writersblock_sucks
Summary: When Blizzard won't give Emily lore so you gotta write it yourself.





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid ~ Emily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rottentidepod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentidepod/gifts).



> All the parts are named after The Offspring songs.
> 
> This ientire series is dedicated to and inspired by rottentidepod. Thank you for your ideas and continued support of god series! :)
> 
> Part 1 is dedicated to all the heroes of the world;young and old;civilian and veteran. Thank you for helping change the world.

If there’s one thing Emily hates it’s lying. No matter how small the lie, there’s always consequences. The act does nothing good for anyone.

 

However, Emily’s situation? An exception. At least, that’s what she keeping telling herself.

 

Hell, it’s not even really considered lying since no one knows about it. Emily...just isn’t telling anyone. Not telling someone something and lying are two totally separate things...right?

 

Whatever, now isn’t the time to make excuses for her actions

 

What actions, you ask? Well, there’s the whole being Moria’s apprentice thing, making her own deadly weapon thing, joining Blackwatch undercover-the list goes on.

 

And Lena has absolutely no idea what’s going on. There’s a reason for that.

 

Her girlfriend wasn’t exactly...pleased with the idea of Emily joining alongside her in the recall. It’s understandable, of course, but oh so frustrating. So like any sensible person, she joined anyway.

 

Overwatch being alive and active illegally is risky, especially when stealth isn’t exactly most of the members’ strongest traits. If they’re ever discovered and brought down, the world will be in more danger than ever, especially with Talon being active again.

 

Therefore, Blackwatch is being reborn again.

 

However, in attempts to prevent another Venice incident, Winston and the new commander have taken it upon themselves to make Blackwatch as lowkey as possible.

 

Meaning what exactly?

 

No one in Overwatch aside from Winston and the former Blackwatch agents know of its existence. 

 

That includes Lena.


End file.
